1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in strategy-type games. More particularly, the invention is directed to a tossable, tri-dimensional strategy-type game as well as to a tossable, tri-dimensional playing surface for use in playing such a game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tri-dimensional strategy-type games are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,003, 4,129,303, 4,225,137 and 4,456,258, for instance, disclose examples of tri-dimensional strategy-type game playing surfaces on which releasably attachable playing pieces may be selectively positioned and held in position. Such tri-dimensional playing surfaces are generally divided into a plurality of playing regions or positions adapted to receive playing pieces thereon. However, since these playing surfaces must be mounted or placed on a support while the game is in progress, the enjoyability of games played on them is considerably decreased by having the playing surface fixed in one place during the game, thus forcing the players to remain at or return to that place in order to make their moves or study the playing position. This generally limits the locale of play to a table or some other stable and usually flat surface, and the players usually remain seated throughout most of the game. In other words, the players not only have to remain in close proximity to one another during the course of play but also to occupy set positions in relation to the playing surface. The overall result is that the players must adapt to the locale of the game rather than the game adapting to the players. Moving the game to the players instead of the players to the game risks dislodging playing pieces or even causing injury to a player, particularly if the playing surface with attached playing pieces is heavy or has projections or sharp corners or edges.
Releasably attachable playing pieces are essential to most games played on tri-dimensional playing surfaces. These playing pieces are generally rigid, relatively heavy and project from the playing surface. The more rigid a piece and the farther it projects from the playing surface the more likely it is to become snagged and detached during movement of the game. Also, the heavier and more projecting the playing pieces and the heavier the combined playing surface and attached pieces, the more likely the pieces are to detach through sudden accelerations or decelerations, such as in throwing, catching or dropping the game. Heavy and/or sharp playing pieces and/or playing surfaces further contribute to the possibility of player injury.